


Anyway The Wind Blows

by Sick_Unicorn



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Het, M/M, Music, Photography, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Unicorn/pseuds/Sick_Unicorn
Summary: Bonnie Harper ha 33 anni, è nata e cresciuta in Inghilterra con un un papà inglese ed una mamma italiana, ed ha ereditato, dal padre, la passione per la fotografia con cui, a differenza del genitore ormai morto da 9 anni, non è riuscita a sfondare. Suo padre era stato, dagli esordi fino agli ultimi scatti della band tutta insieme, il fotografo ufficiale dei Queen fin quando, dopo la morte dello storico frontman a cui era anche legato da una forte amicizia, non aveva deciso di andare in pensione anticipata troppo provato al pensiero di fotografare altri gruppi.Purtroppo, ai tempi del padre, le cose erano molto più semplici ma sua mamma aveva deciso di conservare, per ben 28 anni, un numero molto importante che, sicuramente, avrebbe dato un’opportunità a sua figlia…
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

Tornare a casa dopo l'ennesimo rifiuto, ovviamente, non era mai piacevole.   
Per questo Bonnie, prima di riprendere la metropolitana per raggiungere Kensington Street, fermare e uno Starbucks qualsiasi. Per lei ormai era risaputo, niente è più capace di un frappuccino per rimettere a posto i pezzi e ricominciare con un sorriso, anche una giornata di merda.   
Questa volta credeva veramente che l'avrebbero assunta. Non aveva puntato troppo in alto, ormai si era anche lei rassegnata al fatto che non avrebbe sfondato, ma era rifiutata anche per il primo servizio di una banda emergente che non aveva musica lontanamente decente, perché ovviamente era era informata sul loro operato, era veramente degradante.   
I suoi amici le dicevano che, da una parte, era colpa sua perché aveva un asso nella manica che, una causa del suo essere maledettamente cocciuta, non aveva mai usato. Suo padre era stato un grandissimo fotografo, per quello che aveva quella passione, ed era stato, dagli esordi del gruppo, il fotografo ufficiale dei Queen fino alla morte di Freddie Mercury. Negli anni, ovviamente, aveva creato una forte amicizia con i membri del gruppo, in effetti c'erano molte foto di lei dalla nascita ai suoi sei anni con Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor e John Deacon, per questo era riuscito a crearsi un nome in quell'ambiente che, nonostante suo padre avesse chiuso con quel lavoro nel 92, concedendo alla regina unicamente le foto al Freddie Mercury Tribute, e fosse morto nel 2010,  
In poche parole, se lei ha detto che il suo cognome non era uguale a quello del grande Peter Harper ma era proprio il suo cognome, essendo lei sua figlia, le sicuramente sicuramente steso un tappeto rosso.   
Peccato che lei, ferma sull'opinione che non voleva essere semplicemente la figlia del famoso Peter Harper, voleva farsi da sola in quel mondo ma, visto i risultati, per quel momento non era andato per niente bene.   
Dopo aver chiarito le idee, uscito dallo Starbucks imbracciando la borsa con dentro la fotocamera e si diresse verso la fermata della metro arrivando, in neanche un quarto d'ora grazie all'assenza di ritardi, dall'altra parte di Londra nell'appartamento bifamiliare in cui, dopo che suo padre le aveva lasciato, viveva con sua madre per paura di lasciarla sola.  
Entrò nella sua parte di casa e, poggiata la borsa sull'attaccapanni e le chiavi nel cestino accanto alla porta, sentì subito profumo di ragù che, la sua mamma Marisa, nata e cresciuta in Italia, creata che era una poesia.   
-Buongiorno tesoro! -. Esclamò contenta la mamma dalla cucina, per poi abbandonare i fornelli per andare ad abbracciare la sua bambina appena tornata, proprio come fatto quando da bambina tornava da scuola.   
-Beh? Ti hanno preso questa volta? -. Chiese la donna speranzosa per poi chiudere il suo entusiasmo davanti alla faccia triste di sua figlia. Anche questa volta, non era andata bene, dopo il decimo rifiuto in quel mese, forse neanche il ragù sarebbe riuscito a tirarla completamente su di morale.  
A pranzo, spiegò alla mamma com'era andata quella volta e, come ad ogni rifiuto, entrambe concordarono sul fatto che, se avesse avuto esperienza, che non avrebbe avuto senza lavorare, sarebbe stata presa ad occhi chiusi. Come ogni volta, però, sua madre le disse anche che, se solo avesse detto di essere la figlia di Peter Harper, le cose richieste andate molto meglio.   
Bonnie sbuffò pronta a ripeterle quel che già le aveva detto troppe volte.   
-Non voglio essere la figlia di Peter Harper, a lavoro, perché se vogliono volermi devono volere Bonnie e non solo Bonnie Harper-. Questa era la sua idea e, nonostante fosse convinta che fosse abbastanza controproducente, non intendeva cambiarla. Era tanto strano volersi fare da sola?  
Quel pomeriggio, annullò ogni impegno con i suoi amici. Non era assolutamente in vena di uscire, voleva solo chiudersi nella sua stanza, mettere una serie TV su Netflix e mandare tutto il mondo in quel paese.   
Mentre la figlia non aveva intenzione di uscire, Marisa capì che tutto questo non poteva andare avanti. Sua figlia valeva e, solo una band, avrebbe potuto osare i meriti che meritava di prendersi.   
Aveva conservato quel numero per 28 anni con la promessa che, nel momento del bisogno, l'avrebbe usato. Qual'era il bisogno più grande di una mamma se non quello di aiutare sua figlia?  
Componi il numero e, per tutto il tempo che il telefono squillò, riposa con il fiato sospeso per paura che non fosse più quello che il numero fin quando, dopo il rumore della chiamata che accettata, non inviato .   
-Pronto? -.   
-Brian? Sono Marisa Harper, ho bisogno di te adesso-. 


	2. With A Little Help From Friends.

Quando aveva sentito la voce di Marisa al telefono, nella mente di Brian erano tornati tanti ricordi meravigliosi. Si era ricordato degli esordi dei Queen, di tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme come una famiglia, di cui Peter e Marisa avevano sempre fatto parte, e gli erano venuti un po’ gli occhi lucidi al pensiero di quanto Freddie e Peter sarebbero stati fieri di quel che erano stati capaci di creare.  
Gli era assolutamente dispiaciuto sapere che Bonnie, che voleva seguire le orme del padre, non riusciva a trovare lavoro continuando con l'idea di non rivelare di essere figlia d'arte. La ricordava ancora bambina; quando Peter la portava ai servizi fotografici perché Marisa, lavorando in un ristorante, non poteva certamente tenere una neonata in cucina. Ancora ricordava, tra i tanti aneddoti, quando a 2 anni, la bambina, aveva rivelato la sua infatuazione per Roger, quel biondo le faceva svenire tutte, e lui e John la spingevano a provarci perché tanto ci sarebbe stato sicuramente. La ricordava come una bambina meravigliosa, innamorata della musica, delle foto e, soprattutto, del suo papà vedendolo come un supereroe, che poi alla fine è quello che ogni padre desidera.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto negarle un lavoro, soprattutto se, a detta di Marisa, aveva lo stesso talento del padre ma molta meno fortuna. Lo doveva a Peter; gli aveva promesso che loro si sarebbero occupati sempre di sua moglie e sua figlia, se a lui fosse successo qualcosa.  
Dopo la fine della telefonata con Marisa, dicendole che loro tra tre giorni sarebbero stati a Londra e che quindi sarebbero passati, la prima cosa che fece fu chiamare il suo storico compagno di avventure che "purtroppo" si portava dietro dagli anni 60. Non ti puoi liberare di Roger Taylor, neanche a pagarlo.  
-Ti ho lasciato a casa tua neanche due ore fa e già senti la mia mancanza?-. Rispose il batterista, appena vide il nome del suo migliore amico e collega capeggiare sullo schermo del telefono di ultima generazione che i suoi figli gli avevano comprato. Lui non era fatto per queste cose; non era come Sarina sempre sui social, ma l'avevano obbligato ad aggiornarsi un minimo prima che il suo telefono, neanche smartphone, fosse diventato un pezzo d'antiquariato.  
-Certo che sento già la tua mancanza! Come faccio senza il mio batterista tonto davanti?-. Rispose Brian ridacchiando, beccandosi un borbottio che sapeva tanto di un Vaffanculo.  
-Non è in realtà per questo però che ti ho chiamato; ho appena finito di parlare al telefono con Marisa Harper, mi ha chiesto aiuto per la figlia, Bonnie, che fa la fotografa ma non riesce a trovare un ingaggio. Possiamo fare un favore a dei vecchi amici?-.  
Ovviamente, anche Roger aveva ricordi meravigliosi di Peter Harper e della sua famiglia. Lui e Marisa c'erano sempre stati per i Queen, anche quando non erano nulla, ed aiutare quella bambina, che ricordavano con tanta gioia, che adesso era diventata una donna era il minimo per ripagare tutto quello che i coniugi Harper avevano fatto per loro.  
Con Roger anche convinto, dovevano solo aspettare di tornare a Londra per andare a trovare Marisa e Bonnie.  
  
Tre giorni passarono, Bonnie si era ormai rassegnata al fatto che non poteva continuare a stare male. Ormai era andata; non poteva più stare giorni arrabbiata per un ingaggio non andato a buon fine, anche perché ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.  
Non passò neanche da casa di sua madre quella mattina, anche perché, la porta che divideva i due appartamenti chiusa, le fece capire che, molto probabilmente, era già fuori per la spesa.   
Quella mattina, voleva andare a sfogare un po’ la sua vena creativa facendo un po’ di foto nel suo posto preferito a Londra; il London Eye. Era sempre stato il suo posto felice; ricordava ancora quando, da bambina, ci andava con il suo papà e se ne stavano, per tutto il tempo, con la faccia appiccicata al vetro della cabina della ruota panoramica a guardare le persone, le automobili e gli autobus sempre più piccoli. Aveva preso da Peter quell'aria un po’ infantile e fantasiosa, cosa normale per i fotografi che devono sempre cogliere ogni minimo particolare, anche nella cosa più stupida, che merita di essere bloccato per sempre sulla carta stampata. Era una delle tante cose belle che, il suo grande papà, le aveva lasciato e di cui andava fiera.  
Dopo aver fatto qualche foto giù, con la vecchia polaroid di suo padre perché, quando era possibile, preferiva avere subito la foto in mano, era salita sulla ruota per ultimare lo shooting della giornata con qualche foto dall'alto.  
Ad un certo punto, dalla cima della ruota, vide un aereo in procinto di atterrare verso l'aeroporto di Londra. Le era sempre piaciuto il pensiero dell'aereo; essere sospesi nel vuoto e, nel frattempo, muoversi verso posti lontani, l'aveva preso qualche volta per qualche vacanza in Italia a trovare i parenti della mamma. Magari su quell'aereo c'era anche qualcuno che conosceva, ma quel pensiero fu relegato via appena la ruota ricominciò a muoversi per farla tornare giù.  
In effetti, Bonnie non aveva tutti i torti perché, all'aeroporto di Londra, c'era sua madre in attesa proprio di qualcuno che si trovava su quel preciso aereo di ritorno da Budapest.  
Quando entrarono nell'aeroporto dalla pista d'atterraggio, per un attimo Marisa vide di nuovo quattro ragazzi; uno biondo con gli occhi azzurri, uno altissimo con massa di ricci scuri, uno con l'aria dolce ed i capelli sparati in aria e l'ultimo con quei baffi distintivi e l'aspetto da leggenda. Quando riaprì gli occhi, davanti a lei invece c'erano due uomini uno con una massa di ricci grigi ed uno con capelli e barba bianca mentre degli altri due, per due motivi ben diversi, non c'era più traccia. Per un attimo, era stato piacevole pensare che il tempo non fosse passato.  
-Marisa!-. Esclamò Brian appena la notò all'uscita del gate. Quella donna non era invecchiata di un giorno, nonostante non si vedessero dal funerale di Peter nove anni prima. Era una donna italiana, nonostante l'età ed i dispiaceri rimanevano sempre belle e piene di vita come delle mamme.  
-Che meraviglia rivedervi! Non siete invecchiati di una virgola-. Esclamò Marisa beccandosi una risatina da parte dei due uomini.  
-In realtà sei tu quella per cui non è passato un giorno, sei libera stasera?-. Rispose Roger, sfoderando il suo charme da latin lover, anche se adesso era più vecchio porco, facendo ridere la donna e passare una mano sul viso con rassegnazione al chitarrista. Quel batterista da strapazzo non sarebbe mai cambiato, Roger che non ci prova con le donne vuol dire che sta arrivando l'apocalisse.  
Dopo essersi fermati a parlare un po’, capirono che forse era meglio spostarsi a casa perché, primo, non potevano passare tutto il pomeriggio in aeroporto e, secondo, Bonnie non sarebbe stata fuori tutto il giorno.  
Con una delle numerose auto di Roger, che aveva lasciato nel parcheggio prima della partenza, raggiunsero casa di Marisa non trovando, fortunatamente, ancora Bonnie a casa. Avrebbero potuto farle una sorpresa, era quello il loro fine.  
In effetti, quando la ragazza tornò a casa, fu sorpresa di sentire voci in casa di sua mamma. Molte volte la trovava a prendere un tè con la vicina di casa, ma quella non era certamente la voce squillante della Signora Quill e, quella risata roca molto probabilmente a causa di anni di fumo, non era certamente quella cristallina e leggermente fastidiosa della vicina.  
Solo quando, a due passi dalla cucina di sua mamma, sentì bene le voci capì di chi si trattava.  
Non li vedeva da 9 anni, ma non poteva certamente dimenticare le loro voci così facilmente.   
Quando arrivata davanti all'arco che separava la cucina dal salotto vide Brian e Roger al tavolo da pranzo di sua mamma, con vari album di foto e tazze di tè davanti, capì che le sue previsioni erano esatte.  
I tre al tavolo, alzarono lo sguardo verso di lei e le sorrisero, i due uomini con un'espressione sorpresa sicuramente perché, della ragazza di vent'anni che avevano visto l'ultima volta e soprattutto della bambina che avevano conosciuto negli anni 80, era rimasto ben poco. Era diventata una donna adesso, con la bellezza italiana della mamma ma con gli occhi e l'espressione del papà.  
-Brian… Roger… -. Esordì la ragazza, quasi imbarazzata, facendo sorridere i due musicisti che erano stati parte integrante della sua infanzia.  
-Tua mamma ci ha detto che hai bisogno del nostro aiuto-. Esordì Brian.  
-Peter non ci avrebbe mai perdonato se non avessimo dato una mano a sua figlia-. Concluse Roger per poi alzarsi, pronto per ricevere il primo abbraccio che, ovviamente, non tardò ad arrivare da parte di Bonnie che, subito dopo, abbracciò forte anche Brian che si era appena alzato.  
Da sopra la spalla del chitarrista, rispose al sorriso di sua madre per poi mimarle con le labbra un grazie.  
Era questo quello che avrebbe dovuto fare sin dall'inizio; lei era la figlia di Peter Harper, e non poteva lavorare per nessun altro se non per le persone che avevano reso una leggenda suo padre.  
-Presumo che il tuo sia un sì, Bonnie? Lavorerai con noi?-. Chiese Brian speranzoso, sapendo ovviamente già la risposta.  
-Certo che lavorerò con voi, non vedo l'ora-. Rispose Bonnie quasi con gli occhi lucidi dalla gioia, per poi abbracciare di nuovo i due musicisti. Dopo tante delusioni, un piccolo aiuto dagli amici l'aveva salvata.


	3. Old and new friends.

La sveglia alle otto, era stata bellamente mandata a farsi benedire. Bonnie non era tipa da svegliarsi presto; per lei prima delle dieci di mattina, da quando aveva finito il college, era l'alba e quindi ancora orario di dormire. Peccato che, quella mattina, sarebbe passato Roger a prenderla alle nove e un quarto per andare in studio per il suo primo giorno di lavoro.  
Dopo il colpo perché si erano già fatte le otto e mezza e lei era ancora a zero, fuggì fuori dalle coperte sperando nel ritardo del batterista che, da che ricordava, non era mai stato molto puntuale soprattutto alle riunioni. Avrebbe potuto scaricare la colpa su di lui, anche perché, anche se il lavoro era assicurato, non era comunque un bel biglietto da visita presentarsi in ritardo.  
Per sua sfortuna, Roger arrivò in orario trovandola ancora con i pantaloni del pigiama.  
-La prima volta che ti ho vista avevi una tutina con i coniglietti, diciamo che il pigiama con gli unicorni è più carino-. Esordì il batterista ridacchiando mentre, la povera Bonnie, diventava rossa di vergogna. Menomale che era gente che l’aveva vista mentre correva per casa con i pannolini in testa, non potevano traumatizzarsi oltre.  
Alla fine, optò per un paio di pantaloni a vita alta e gli anfibi, sotto una delle vecchie magliette troppo grandi che suo padre aveva accumulato nei vari tour dei Queen, e subito si fiondarono in macchina, dopo aver salutato Marisa.  
Nonostante fosse alla soglia dei settanta, Roger quando saliva sulla sua auto sembrava di nuovo ragazzo. I suoi riflessi, non sgarravano mai; era assolutamente nato per guidare, per questo aveva scritto una canzone dedicata alla sua automobile.  
-Non sei abituata a questo tipo di guida? Anche Sarina ci ha messo un po’ a prenderci confidenza-. Disse il batterista mentre, con maestria e conoscenza delle strade di Londra, evitava strade trafficate e semafori rossi, essendo già in ritardo.  
-È strano trovare qualcuno che guida così in pieno centro! Ma quando ci sai fare…-. Rispose Bonnie ridendo mentre si aggiustava gli occhiali da sole che, con la cappotta abbassata, erano stati spostati dal vento.  
-Anni di allenamento su macchine anche più veloci, che non vale la pena usare quando non hai strade immense dove dare il massimo-. Rispose Roger mentre, con un'imprecazione, era costretto, questa volta, a fermarsi ad un semaforo rosso. Sperava, con la sua guida, di trovarli tutti verdi o evitarli ma non era sempre così semplice.  
-Come ti senti a tornare in studio da noi? Eri piccola l'ultima volta-. Le chiese ripensando anche lui ai tempi andati. L'ultima volta che Peter aveva portato Bonnie in studio con i Queen ancora tutti insieme, era ai tempi di The Miracle. Non l'avrebbe mai portata alle registrazioni di Innuendo, non sarebbe stato giusto far vedere ad una bambina Freddie in quelle condizioni.  
-È tutto così strano! Sembra che il tempo non sia mai passato, ed invece sono passati trent’anni…-. Rispose la ragazza che, ovviamente, di tutto quello aveva solo piccoli flash, aiutati anche dai racconti dei genitori. Non poteva ricordare in modo vivido una cosa successa quando aveva tre anni, ma le emozioni le ricordava bene.  
Con venticinque minuti di ritardo, che a detta di Roger non era niente in confronto al suo record di due ore e un quarto nell'84, arrivarono allo studio.   
Da che registravano di notte per non interrompere le band più importanti di quattro ragazzi sconosciuti, adesso lo studio era tutto loro, e lo dimostravano le numerose foto ed i numerosi premi appesi per le pareti dei corridoi labirintici rossi scarlatti. Vedere tutte quelle foto, scattate principalmente da suo padre, lo faceva sentire così presente come se il suo spirito non volesse lasciarla sola in quel momento così forte.  
Capì che erano molto vicini allo studio, quando sentì l'attacco di Somebody To Love solo che, invece di partire la voce di Freddie, partì quella di Adam. Ecco lui lo incontrava per la prima volta; non poteva essere una diva spocchiosa, Brian e Roger non l'avrebbero mai assunto se no, magari avrebbero fatto amicizia come suo padre, ai tempi, l'aveva fatta con Freddie, Brian, Roger e John.  
Entrarono nello studio e, cantante e chitarrista, smisero di provare lanciando uno sguardo truce al batterista che alzò le mano in sua difesa.  
-Avevo da prendere una signora, Bonnie può assicurarvi che sono arrivato in orario da lei-.  
-Ha ragione- lo difese la ragazza mentre Brian, che aveva appena lasciato la sua Red Special, andava ad ad abbracciarla -prometto che sistemerò il mio essere una ritardataria cronica, l'ho preso purtroppo da mia madre, papà era un orologio svizzero-.  
-O imparerai che, dare la colpa a Roger, è l'alibi perfetto sempre. Comunque io sono Adam, sono veramente onorato di conoscere la figlia del grande Peter Harper-. Il cantante strinse le mani di Bonnie tra le sue. Addirittura Adam Lambert, era onorato di conoscerla.  
-Ma sono io ad essere onorata di conoscere te! Ti ho sempre seguito, sin da American Idol, e credo che Brian e Roger non avrebbero potuto prendere persona migliore-. Rispose Bonnie per poi, dopo questi complimenti, finire stretta tra i bicipiti di Adam in un abbraccio.   
Adesso che aveva capito che anche Adam era una persona meravigliosa, questo lavoro le piaceva ancora di più.  
Prima di iniziare le prove, la band voleva vedere alcune sue foto per farsi un'idea del suo stile di fotografia e, soprattutto, perché erano molto curioso di sapere se era veramente brava come suo padre.  
Essendo stata colta di sorpresa da questa offerta di lavoro, non aveva avuto il tempo di poter preparare uno shooting per loro però, per fortuna, uno degli ultimi lavori che l'aveva mandata a casa, le aveva concesso uno shooting di prova alla band per questo aveva deciso di portare quelle essendo il soggetto del lavoro con i Queen molto simile.  
-Cavolo…- disse Brian mentre scorreva le foto -sembrano le foto di Peter, come hanno fatto a non prenderti? Tu hai un talento naturale tesoro! Oddio, da una parte menomale perché così ti abbiamo potuta prendere noi-.  
Le parole di Brian, che per lei e per suo padre era sempre stato una delle persone più affidabili al mondo, riempirono Bonnie d'orgoglio. Soprattutto perché le aveva detto che, le sue foto, assomigliavano molto alle alle foto di suo padre; praticamente il miglior complimento che qualcuno le potesse fare.  
Anche Adam e Roger, mostrarono apprezzamento davanti alle sue foto e, dopo aver sistemato tutto, la invitarono a rimanere alle prove per farle vedere che, nonostante gli anni, avevano ancora la stoffa. Ovviamente, anche questa volta, non la delusero; i Queen erano ancora vivi e bravi più che mai.  
Per un attimo, i ricordi di quando aveva solo tre anni riaffiorarono e, anche se non c'era più la voce da pelle d'oca di Freddie, era tutto come ricordava.  
Le prove finirono poco dopo pranzo e, prima di salire in macchina di Roger per essere riportata a casa, Bonnie fu fermata da Adam.  
-Cara, visto che finalmente qui c'è qualcuno di giovane con cui stare, volevo chiederti se stasera ti andasse di venire ad un party a casa di un mio amico. Ovviamente ti vengo a prendere da casa-. Le propose il cantante guardandola con sguardo speranzoso. Molto probabilmente, aspettava da una vita di avere qualcuno a lavoro con cui andare a feste o fare altre cose da giovani single.  
-Certo che ci sono! Non vado da un sacco di tempo ad una festa-.  
-Allora devi venire per forza! Alle 9 e mezza ti vengo a prendere!-. Esclamò contento per poi salutare anche Brian e Roger e salire sulla sua macchina per tornare a casa.  
Aver trovato anche un amico in Adam, le riconfermò che quella era stata la scelta giusta. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Suo padre le aveva fatto il regalo più bello che si potrebbe fare ad una figlia, e lei non l'aveva mai apprezzato a pieno fino a quel giorno.


End file.
